El Pirata y la Sirena
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Para Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1] Pirate Cove era un gran lugar, lleno de niños que siempre sonreían ante la idea de oír las historias del Capitán Foxy. ¿Y qué quería el pirata pelirrojo? Que su pequeña sirena estuviera ahí cuando el contaba sus historias. Porque si Laili no estaba ahí, con él, no valía la pena [Foxy x Laili M./OC].
1. El inicio de una gran amistad

N/A: Bueno, este es el inicio de la historia Art Trade que voy a hacer con Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1. Es un Foxy x Laili, para los que les guste esta pareja de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón". Sinceramente, es una de mis historias en mi top cinco de favoritismo. Me encantó y, bueno, siempre quise hacer un fic Foxy x Laili y bueno, aquí está el inicio.

Um... esto está basado en el arco de su fic, el de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" en el margen de cuando Laili y su prima -que es mi OC- eran niñas e iban a la pizzería. ¡Pero no se preocupen! No es necesario leer esto para entenderle.

Esta historia tendrá 10 capítulos -Para que Princesa Twilight Sparkle se dé una idea de cuantos capítuloa tendrá el fic que tendré yo en este caso. De eso se trata el Art Trade-.

Summary: Pirate Cove era un gran lugar, lleno de niños que siempre sonreían ante la idea de oír las historias del Capitán Foxy. ¿Y qué quería el pirata pelirrojo? Que su pequeña sirena estuviera ahí cuando el contaba sus historias. Porque si Laili no estaba ahí, con él, no valía la pena.

Pairing: [Obvio, ¿no? Foxy x Laili M. /OC] [Ligero Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M. /OC]

Advertencia: Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], Inexactitudes históricas -bueno, no creé la historia en la que me estoy basando-, OoC -mierda, a veces se me salen y me joden estas cosas-, Faltas ortográficas -nadie se salva de ellas-, Lentas actualizaciones -puse casi todas en Hiatus por iniciar esta-, lenguaje vulgar -sólo poco, muy poco-. Y nada más.

Raiting: K+ [¡Este fic será el más inocente de todos mis fics!]

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, si no al sexy Scott Cawthon. Laili Murtons y sus padres tampoco me pertenece, si no a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1. El arco de la historia es de la autora anteriormente mencionada, pero esta historia basada en el arco es de mi pertenencia. Lynda y Lidia Murtons también son de mi propiedad. Hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Tampoco gano dinero con esto.

PD: ¡Espero que te guste, joven marinera!

Capítulo 1: El inicio de una buena amistad.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—¡Vamos prima, vamos!

La pequeña Laili rió divertida, el agarre que su prima mayor y única familiar mantenía en su brazo la jalaba con insistencia. Lynda Murtons, la prima mayor de Laili la jalaba hacia el Show Stage de la pizzería, señalando con su mano libre a los tres animatrónicos que estaban en el escenario, haciendo su show. Los orbes chocolates con miel de la mayor brillaban de emoción, ¡y cómo no! Era la primera vez que iban las dos juntas a esa pizzería.

—¡El osito canta genial!—Lynda aplaudió contenta, soltando a su prima del agarre. Laili se dedicó a sonreír, viendo a su única familiar prima emocionada por ver al gran animal robot cantar junto a una polluela amarilla y a un conejo morado con guitarra.

Lidia, la madre de Lynda bufó molesta, musitándole unas palabras a su hermana, la madre de Laili, para irse de la pizzería, dejando a su hija única al cuidado de su hermana y su marido.

—Tiene bonita voz.—Elogió Laili, su voz algo aniñada y tierna para su tierna edad de cinco. Su prima mayor -que le ganaba por dos centímetros- sonrió aún más, su orbes dirigiéndose hacia su tía, que estaba metros atrás sentada en una mesa para cuatro, su marido al lado.—¡Tía!—Llamó la pequeña de siete con insistencia, casi gritando.—¿Cómo se llamaba el osito café?

—¡Se llama Freddy Fazbear, Lynda!—La mujer mayor contestó de igual forma, sonriendo divertida ante el entusiasmo de su sobrina.

La prima mayor dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el oso. Freddy cantaba en el Show Stage, su mirada dirigiéndose a la castaña claro -el cabello de Laili era color castaño oscuro, casi negro-.

—¡Ahorita vuelvo, Freddy! Llevaré a mi prima a Pirate Cove.

—"¿Pirate Cove"—Laili pensó confundida, para sentir rápido el agarre de su prima y ser jalada desde Show Stage -las primas habían estado paradas enfrente del escenario todo el tiempo- hasta un lugar con cortinas donde habían muchos niños. Los jóvenes tenían aproximadamente la edad de ambas castañas.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Laili preguntó confusa. Lynda sonrió, tomando asiento en el suelo, justo atrás de la parte delantera dd Pirate Cove, en la línea que decía "No pasar". Se cruzó de piernas, importándole poco la posición varonil que tomaba aún con semejante vestido bonito que llevaba puesto. Laili tomó asiento a su lado, el agarre de Lynda volviendo a desvanecerse.

—¡Es Pirate Cove!—Lynda chilló emocionada, hablando en el idioma español que los demás niños no podían entender excepto Laili (*).—¡Ahí hay un zorro rojo pirata!

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas, prima?—Quiso saber la Murtons menor, su pequeña ceja alzándose con curiosidad, hablando igualmente español.—Según yó, es la primera vez que ambas venimos aquí.

—¡He oído muchas cosas de mis compañeras de salón!—Lynda, que ya iba en segundo grado en la primaria, le recalcó.—Mis compañeras de salón son unas molestias. Por eso no me gustan tener amigos, Laili. ¡Te tengo a tí, prima! (**)

Laili recibió un abrazo asfixiantem Sintió casi sus huesos quebrarse pero, por fortuna una risa con un extraño acento pirata resonó por todo el lugar, ocasionando que Lynda le soltara.

—¿Qué fue... eso?—Lailo volvió a preguntar, esta vez algo tímida.

—¡Esa, mi joven marinera era Foxy!—Lynda respondió con un patético acento pirata, retomando el inglés.—Bueno primita, ¡hay que disfrutar del espectáculo!

Las cortinas púrpuras se abrieron, revelando a un zorro pirata. Lucía algo desgastado y maltratado, pero su sonrisa lo hacía ver bastante adorable.

—¡Hola marineros de agua dulce, mi nombre es Foxy!— Empezó el animatrónico pirata, con un muy buen acento. Los niños saltaron alegres al ver al zorro de parche y Laili sonrió inevitablemente.—¡Hoy he venido a contales una gran historia sobre el valiente pirata que navegó por los siete mares en busca del tesoro prohibido...!

Laili estaba tan entretenida, que no notó a su prima bostezar aburrida. Lynda se puso de pie y se fue a The Show Stage, volviendo a dirigirse a con el oso Freddy. Laili no lo notó siquiera, su mente estaba enfocada totalmente en la historia del pirata y de los botines que valientemente obtenía al derrotar a varios temidos capitanes.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la historia había acabado.

—¡Muy bien marineros, esto ha sido todo por hoy!—Foxy despidió a los niños con una sonrisa, antes de que los jovencitos abandonaran el lugar desganadoa -al querer seguir oyendo más historias-. Laili se quedó en su lugar, con una dulce sonrisa.

La mirada del zorro y de la pequeña niña se cruzaron y Laili se acercó al pirata hasta donde estaba la línea. No quería romper las reglas.

—¡Me gustó mucho su historia, Capitán Foxy!

—¡Yarr!—El zorro contestó de manera amable, se acercó también hasta la línea, quedando ambos frente a frente, pero a una distancia prudente.—¡Me alegra que a los marineros les agraden mis historias!

Laili asintió emocionada.—¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Usted es un gran y valeroso pirata! ¿Por qué nadie quería eacuchar sus historias?

Hubo momentos de silencio, antes de que Foxy suspirara robóticamente, su faz luciendo serena y aliviada.

—Usted sabe mi nombre joven marinera, pero yo no me sé el de usted.

—¿Huh?—Laili no había pillado la indirecta, su mirada brillando con curiosidad en un gesto que al pirata le pareció realmente agradable.

—¿Cómo se llama, marinera?

—¡Soy Laili Murtons, Capitán Foxy!

El pirata amplió su sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se regresó a su mismo lugar antes de empezar a relatar la historia del día, las cortinas púrpuras comenzando a cerrarse lentamente.

Le dirigió una mirada a la niña castaña oscuro, por última vez.

—Es un gusto conocerla, marinera Laili.

Las cortinas se cerraron y la pequeña de cinco años se sorprendió de verse sonriendo de manera muy tonta. Buscó a su prima con la mirada, notando que estaba en el escenario durmiendo en los brazos del oso, que al parecer estaba en tiempos de descanso.

Laili entonces decidió regresarse con sus papás. Y en el corto camino hacia ellos y en lo que quedó de la visita a la pizzería su mente estaba enfocada en sólo una cosa:

Foxy, Foxy, Foxy...

Quizás era el inicio de una gran y hermosa amistad.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(*): Laili, Lynda y los padres de ambos -madre únicamente en el caso de Lynda- son mexicanos. Pero ambas saben tanto español como inglés al criarse en Estados Unidos -que es donde está la pizzería- y ser de sangre mexicana. El primer apellido de Laili es Ramírez -cortesía de su padre, Luis-. Lynda no tiene segundo apellido al ser criada únicamente por su madre y al ésta no querer revelar el nombre del padre.

(**): En "Has tocado mi robótico corazón", Lynda sobreprotege a Laili, ¿la razón? Lynda no solía ser muy amistosa en la infancia y al tener únicamente a Laili la cuidaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lynda no tuvo amigas en toda la primaria y eso hacía que su atención su fuera únicamente hacia Laili, su madre y Freddy, su favorito.

N/A: ¡Espero y te haya gustado, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1! Batallé un poco para poder hacer este primer capítulo y espero que te haya gustado enserio. No tardaré mucho con el segundo capítulo, pero te recomiendo que empieces con el mío también. He, he, he...

Bueno, les leeré luego creo.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	2. Seguir el curso de las mariposas

N/A: Soy un pedazo de plop al escribir capítulos largos, ¡perdónenme mundo! Tengo que hacer 20,000 palabras en diez capítulos, ¡lo prometí! Laili, perdoname, ¡espero que te guste este capítulo hecho plop. He tratado de hacer un poco la amistad de Laili y Foxy de la infancia permanecer un poco más para que para la mitad de la historia el romance de la Laili de guardia empezara. Y el fic Art Trade, ¡Oh, lo amé! Me dio tanta ternura. Por eso me decidí a escribir esto rápido, con la inspiración al flote. Pero, admitásmolo, ¡Soy mierda en cuanto a capítulos largos se tratan! Me siento como mierda, literalmente.

Pero bueno, tengo que hacer esto y terminar el fic, ¡voy a hacerlo! Este fic y "Five Long Nights" están ahora en mi prioridad, ¡y decidí terminarlos a como de lugar!

Advertencias: Leve Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], pequeño lenguaje vulgar próximamente, lentas actualizaciones, capítulos cortos, OoC, trama de mierda, inexactitudes históricas, notas de autora, faltas ortográficas, etc, etc...

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, si no al sexy Scott Cawthon. Sus personajes los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro, y nadie me paga por hacer esta historia. Laili Murtons, sus padres y el arco de esta historia le pertenecen a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, a quién está dedicado este fic, por supuesto. Lo único de mi propia pertenencia es la OC Lynda Murtons y la historia -pero esta historia repito, está basada en "Has tocado mi robótico corazón, propiedad de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1"-. Y ya dije, sólo por fines de diversión, sin lucro, y no gano nada con esto.

Capítulo 2: Seguir el curso de las mariposas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—¡Freddy es el mejor!

Laili rió de manera tímida, observando a su prima mayor aplaudiendo al suave y dulce compás de la canción que Freddy le estaba dedicando a la pequeña Lynda, ¿por qué? Bueno mis queridos lectores, hay una respuesta para aquello.

Lynda cumplía ocho años ese día (*).

La dulce y pequeña Laili de aún cinco veía a la castaña mayor estar muy feliz a pesar de que su propia madre se había negado ir a la pizzería a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija. Era como si... como si Freddy le regalara la alegría que su madre no podía.

La canción terminó, y el gran oso hizo el mejor intento de sonrisa, cosa fallida ya que su boca mecánica le hacía muy difícil el trabajo.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Lynda.—Musitó Freddy con alegría, mientras lágrimas emocionadas de la pequeña Murtons corrían de sus ojos. La pequeña Lynda corrió hacia el escenario y abrazó una de las piernas del oso hechándose a llorar de emoción.

Laili sonrió alegre, y fijó la vista en Pirate Cove, notando que algunos niños estaban comenzando a arreglarse para que el zorro saliera a contar sus historias.

—¿Lynda?—Llamó Laili, casi gritando.

—¿Yup?

—¿Vas a ir conmigo a Pirate Cove o te quedarás con Freddy?—La menor sonrió al ver a Lynda Murtons ser acomodada en los brazos de Freddy, para ser arrullada como a un bebé.

—¡Diviértete! Yo me quedaré aquí.

Laili agradeció la aparición del oso en su vida, porque Lynda ya no era tan sobreprotectora cuando Freddy estaba junto a su prima mayor. La pequeña castaña oscuro caminó a pasos apresurados a Pirate Cove, tomándo asiento hasta el frente, justo como en la primera vez en la que había ido. Muchos niños estaban acomodados y murmurándose cosas entre sí. Laili miró de casualidad Show Stage y se sorprendió al notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del oso cuando Lynda le había regalado un beso en la mejilla.

Laili se preguntó en ese instante si Foxy también se sonrojaría si ella lo besaba en la mejillas. Pero, luego notó lo que había pensado y se sonrojó también, avergonzada de pensar en aquellos pensamientos.

Miró con curiosidad las cortinas de Pirate Cove, su suave y tímida mirada colocada en las cortinas púrpuras con estrellas blancas dibujadas. Y para su alegría, justo en ese instante las cortinas se abrieron para revelar a Foxy the Pirate Fox, que lucía una sonrisa adorable, sonrisa que sonrojó a la inocente y dulce Laili.

—¡Hola, marineros de agua dulce, mi nombre es Foxy!—Comenzó el pirata como siempre, su mirada ámbar brillante de felicidad. Eran muchos niños que entretener, sí, pero que la marinera Laili estuviera ahí, junto a él, le hacía sentir mucho mejor. Se sentía motivado por una razón que él mismo desconocía.—Hoy les contaré la historia de un pirata y su tripulación que naufragó a una isla maldita. Prepáren sus oídos para...

La historia había comenzado, y Laili escuchaba con total atención las palabras que Foxy relataba con una fluidez que casi ni parecía robótica. La historia que relataba el pirata era bastante interesante, relataba todo como si él hubiera estado en ese lugar, sus palabras resonando con la desesperación que los tripulantes realmente debieron sentir. El suspenso que estaba en el aire hacía a los infantes escuchar atentos porque las historias que Foxy el pirata contaba eran realmente espectaculares y ésta no era una exepción.

Enserio, Laili estaba tan concentrada en la historia que no había notado a su prima ir y acercarse a ella, con una sonrisa tímida ante el relato del pirata que, aunque Lynda admitía que era muy buena, prefería el canto de Freddy Fazbear.

Los niños estaban muy enfocados en la historia, que parecía llegar al final. Foxy relataba con mucha maestría los sentimientos del capitán al ver a sus tripulantes irse y abandonarle en la isla, junto al tesoro prohibido, aprendiendo demaciado tarde que el sentimiento del egoísmo era algo que muchas veces destruía.

—¡Yarr, eso es todo por hoy marineros!—Fue como concluyó el pirata con la historia, antes de que las cortinas de Pirate Cove se cerraran. Lynda se puso de pie y se estiró, bostezando de manera energética y ruidosa, Laili poniéndose de pie después de ella.

—¡Eso fue aburrido!—Lynda bromeó, porque ella nunca admitiría que una historia de piratas le hubiese gustado -le tenía miedo a los piratas-. Laili en respuesta infló las mejillas en un gesto de molestia, que la hacía ver adorable.

—A mí me gustó, Lynda...

—¡Pues a mí no!—Mintió, cruzándose de brazos. Laili sonrió al notar las mejillas sonrosadas de Lynda, que significaba que estaba mintiendo. La menor de las dos conocía bien a la otra.—¡Los piratas son salvajes, Laili!

—Foxy no es salvaje, Lynda.

—¡Sí lo es!—La castaña mayor se rió entre dientes, dándose cuenta de que mentirle a Laili nunca iría a servir. Heh, nunca lo hacía. La mayor alzó las cejas rindiéndose entonces.—De acuerdo. Foxy no es tan... salvaje.

De manera victoriosa, Laili asintió mientras Lynda se regresaba a Show Stage, disfrutando su cumpleaños con Freddy.

La pequeña Laili suspiró de manera cansada, acomodándose sus cortos cabellos castaños oscuros. Se sobresaltó al sentir un garfio grande de metal engancharse a su brazo y jalarla hacia Pirate Cove, metidola al pequeño lugar. Quiso gritar, pero una mano robótica le cubrió la boca, soltando entonces un simple jadeo de sorpresa.

Sopresa mundial al notar que era Foxy.

—Yarr, marinera Laili.—El zorro pirata murmuró en voz baja, la pequeña relajándose al oír la suave y dulce voz.—No grite, por favor.

Laili asintió, consiguiendo que el garfio y la mano se apartaran de ella.—Lo siento Capitán Foxy... usted me asustó.—Acusó la menor con un dulce puchero.

—Yarr, la mandaré a caminar a la plancha.—Bromeó el pirata, sentándose en el suelo de Pirate Cove, Laili imitándolo segundos después.—¿Le gustaría hacer algo para matar el tiempo marinera?

—N-No sé que hacer...

-.-.-.-.-.-En Show Stage-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Laili quiere mucho a Foxy!

El oso café y cantante, Freddy Fazbear, escuchaba atentamente a Lynda, que estaba un poco molesta, ¿la razón? Laili había defendido a Foxy en cuanto al tema de los piratas. Lynda le tenía pavor a los piratas. El líder de la banda de la pizzería abrazó de manera protectora a Lynda, arrullándola entrebsus brazos. La pequeña se sonrojó al contacto.

—No tienes porque sentirse celosa, Lynda.—Fazbear murmuró, su voz sonando algo herida.—Si Foxy es su favorito debe respetarlo más.

Lynda parpadeó varias veces, totalmente en shock, totalmente incrédula ante las palabras del cantante ojiazul.—¿Bromeas, Freddo?—Preguntó la chica con una mirada escéptica que parecía provenir de una muchachita de más de 18 años.—¡Foxy es una pila de cacahuates! ¡Tú eres mi favorito, Fred!

Bonnie y Chica relataron un tierno "Aawww..." mientras Freddy se quedaba sin palabras, un suave rosa cubriendo sus mejillas. Que alguien dijera que él era un favorito lo apreciaba, ya que todos los niños preferían a Foxy y a Bonnie, algunos a Chica, pero raramente a él que era la propia atracción principal. Y que esa niña se lo dijera lo apreciaba, realmente.

—¿Enserio... soy tu favorito?

—¡Claro que sí!—Lynda sonrió bastante feliz, su sonrisa alegre iluminando los orbes de Fazbear.—¡Siempre serás mi animatrónico favorito! Lo prometo con mi bello corazón...

Freddy suspiró de manera feliz, no había mejor sentimiento que el que estaba sintiendo, sus mejillas ardiendo aun más. Mientras la pequeña Lynda dormía entre sus brazos, se preguntó qué hacía Foxy en Pirate Cove.

-.-.-.-.-.-En Pirate Cove-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tengo sueño, Foxy.

Laili se talló los ojos, sus pequeños ojos cerrándose con pereza de una manera que encontró adorable el pirata, sus mejillas rojas tornándose rosadas. Laili se acomodó en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir cuando sintió los brazos de Foxy irse hacia su pequeño cuerpo y atraerla hacia él. La Murtons entró en rojo vivo al ver que era la misma posición en la que Freddy había acunado a su prima mayor las veces anteriores. Laili no protestó, pues tenía mucho sueño y el agarre de Foxy lo sentía bastante acogedor. Se acomdó entre los brazos, sintiéndolo moverse para darle mayor comodidad.

—¿Estas bien así, marinera?—Preguntó Foxy con algo de preocupación, la menor simplemente sonrió con dulzura, sus mejillas dejando aquél rojo que solía hacerla sentir avergonzada.

—Estoy bien así, Capitán Foxy.

La pequeña Laili empezó a quedarse dormida, y Foxy disfrutó de acariciar los cabellos castaños oscuros de la pequeña niña, oyéndole suspirar de manera feliz, acomodándose aún más entre los brazos de metal del pirata. Foxy acunó a la chiquilla, sus mejillas sonrosadas ante lo que hizo a continuación.

Retiró los cabellos oscuros que caían de la frente de la menor con cuidado, casi como si amenazara con romperla y observó con suma dedicación las facciones aniñadas de la dormida Laili. Foxy "tragó" saliva bastante nervioso y se debatió entre si hacerlo o no, pero acercó su cara hacia la de la pequeña, sintiéndo su cálida respiración chocar contra su rostro. Foxy se animó mentalmente y sus labios chocaron contra la piel ajena.

Un beso. Un simple y dulce beso en la frente de la menor. La pequeña Laili pareció estremecerse entre el sueño, sus mejillas ligeramente tiznadas sonrosarse levemente mientras las de Foxy se mantenían igual. El pirata mantuvo la presión lo más que pudo, antes de apartarse y peinar con el garfio que poseía los cabellos de la marinera.

Tenía miedo de aceptar y seguir el curso de las mariposas que su cuerpo estaba tomando.

-.-.-.-.-.-Horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Marinera, marinera... ¡Sirena!

Laili despertó alarmada, notando que estaba en los largos brazos metálicos de Foxy. Sonrojada de vergüenza, la pequeña niña se fue de los brazos del pirata de pelaje rojizo, su cola moviéndose alegre ante el sonrojo de la niña.

—¡L-Lo siento!

El pirata soltó una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al oír el grito de Lynda llamar a Laili, casi con desesperación.—Le llaman, Sirena.

Laili suspiró resignada, y se puso de pie mecánicamente y se dirigió hacia las cortinas, antes de reparar en algo y voltear a ver al zorro.—Foxy, ¿me llamaste sirena?

El nombrado se dio cuenta de que la había regado. Duro, feo, muy feo.

Las mejillas del animatrónico se volvieron a sonrojar, viéndose descubierto por Laili, que le miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Foxy empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, mientras se ponía de pie y su cola estaba dando vueltas como si fuera una hélice de helicóptero, sinónimo de sus grandes nervios.

El grito de Lynda llamando a Laili sacó a ambos de la aura incómoda que Pirate Cove mantenía impreganada.

—La llaman, marinera.

—Debo irme, Capitán Foxy.—Laili se despidió con la mano y sus manos fueron útiles para mover las cortinas y pasar sobre ellas y cerrarlas, dejando a Foxy totalmente solo.

El pirata suspiró cansado, antes de sentarse de nuevo y ponerse en posición fetal.

Sirena... Sirena... Sirena...

¿Por qué le había llamado así?

No quería saberlo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, especialmente a tí, princesa Twilight Sparkle 1. No tardé mucho, porque no quería dejarte esperando, ¡tengo muchos fics que debo! No quiero defraudarte. Espero enserio que les haya gustado, ¡me esmeré bastante en hacer largo el capítulo, ¡ojalá y les guste!

Un review no hace daño, ¡Karoru Gengar los espera!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar,


	3. Mientras tú no estabas

**N/A: **Quien odie igual que yo el bloqueo de escritor levante la mano. *Karoru Gengar levanta la mano*. Y había tenido esta historia desde hacía una semana pero me formatearon la tablet y aquí me ven, transcribiéndolo todo.

FlakyVickyHTF: ¡Oh, me siento halagada! De veras, gracias.¡Lamento mi tardanza! Espero y te guste este capítulo.

Estefy Tsukino: Seh, ambos forman una tierna pareja. Por cierto, pensaba en hacerte un Oneshot de tu OC -Isabella- y Foxy, pero no lo escribiré hasta que me des permiso, por cierto.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Ayy, cosita. Gracias, pequeña Laili. Hago lo posible por que te guste. Este capítulo trata sobre lo que pasó mientras Laili no estaba, por lo que Laili no tendrá mucho protagonismo aquí. Por cierto, ¡hagamos una apuesta! Quien termine primero el fic Art Trade le hará a la otra un One-Shot de la pareja que quiera. _De la que quiera._

Maggie: Snifff... gracias. Aquí está el capítulo.

Jorch2007 Random: Sí, tienes razón. No hay muchos que quieren a Freddy, ¡todos aman a Foxy! *Karoru Gengar sonríe* Pero buaano, ¡más Freddy para mí! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

Nuvil ngela: Pues gracias, ¡espero que te siga gustando!

**Advertencias: **Mención del capítulo 10 de HCMRT, Robotfilia, Hetero, inexactitudes históricas, mención de violencia y depresión, OoC, faltas ortográficas, etc, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Según yo, ya saben que lo único de mi pertenencia es Lynda Murtons, ¿verdad?

**PD: **¿Ya saben ustedes que los animatrónicos están humanizados, verdad? En la versión que se les pegue la regalada gana.

**Capítulo 3: **Mientras tú no estabas.

* * *

Debía sentirlo, ¿no?

Lynda estaba sumida en pesadillas, llorando el nombre de su única prima en aquellos sueños. Aún dormida, la castaña lloraba; las lágrimas descendiendo rápidamente del rostro pequeño de 14 años que tenía.

—¡Laili!

Lynda despertó agitada, sus manos enredadas entre las sábanas. La pequeña adolescente Murtons parpadeó unas pocas veces, sus orbes chocolates tratando inútilmente de acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación que su pequeño cuarto le daba. A lo lejos se oían gemidos, provenientes de su madre que satisfacía a un "cliente" en su trabajo. Lynda sabía de antemano que su madre era una prostituta, así como recordaba a su hermanita menor, la que rompía la familia de las "L".

—_Hermanita...(*)_

La adolescente se hechó a llorar en silencio, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos al haberse incorporado en posición fetal. Otra de las razones por las que extrañaba a Laili era porque no podía protegerla como quería. Temía de que a su prima menor le hicieran daño y ella no estuviese ahí para protegerla. Así como a su hermana adoptiva, a la que no la había podido salvar de aquél accidente automovilístico.

Se sentía tan culpable...

Recordó sus buenos tiempos en la pizzería, a su animatrónico favorito, Freddy -aunque ella de cariño le decía Freddo-, los secretos que compartía con el cantante, los sentimientos que había encerrado en sí misma.

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué...?

Llorando, la chica de orbes chocolate se levantó de su cama de tamaño individual, el clásico chillido sonando ante sus pies pálidos y descalzos tocando firmemente el suelo. De su mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, se deleitó al ver aquél pequeño cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo afuera de la casa. Tomó la arma entre sus manos y le llevó a una de sus muñecas.

Esa era la única manera que conocía para aliviar el dolor. Y sólo ahogó su grito al presionar el filo sobre su suave piel, la sangre marcándose sobre las cicatrices que llevaban muchos años ahí (**).

Se empezaba a sentir mejor...

—_Gomensai, Shuuko...  
_

**-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

—¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto, Lynda?—Chilló llena de horror la única amiga que la jovencita Murtons tenía, llamada Lily Burton -y sí, era amiga para reemplazar el vacío de no tener a Laili junto a ella-. Lynda parpadeó débilmente, sus cortadas vendadas por el cálido contacto de la joven de cabellos negros y orbes verdes.—¡Te lastimas a tí misma!

—Laili...

—¡No repitas ese nombre!—Soltó Lily alterada, con rencor en su voz. El nombre de la prima de Lynda era como veneno para Lily, poque Lynda era su mejor amiga y odiaba verla en ese estado tan lamentable.—¡Te hace daño recordarla! Olvídala Lynda, ¡déjala atrás!

—_Laili..._

Lily vio los orbes chocolates de Lynda Murtons hechar lágrimas y ahí supo que Laili había causado un verdadero problema dentro de la castaña. Lynda Murtons era muy orgullosa y la última vez que había llorado era a los 12, cuando Shuuko había fallecido. Lily la abrazó entre sus brazos, oyendo los lamentos de Lynda, gimiendo desesperadamente el regreso de su única estabilidad mental -Fazbear estando faltante también en su vida, las visitas a la pizzería estando prohibidas-.

—_Shh..._

—Laili, Laili, Laili, Laili...—Más destrozada no podía sentirse la más baja -Lynda era mucho más baja que Laili a pesar de ser mayor que Lily por dos años, lloriqueaba el nombre de su prima una y otra vez, sus brazos desnudos buscando protección el la pelinegra que le abrazaba de vuelta, sus orbes verdes abriéndose de pronto al recordar algo.—Vuelve a mí, Laili... P-Por favor v-vuelve... _Sniff_...

—¡Lynda!

—¿Eh?—La llamada abrió de pronto sus ojos chocolates, que estaban faltantes de brillo alguno; el tono dulce y amable miel deshecho.

—¡Te compré algo ayer! Hoy es 27 de Agosto, ¿recuerdas? Es tú cumpleaños.—Lily sonrió amable, apartándose cuidadosamente del agarre que había mantenido con la castaña para rebuscar en su mochila y mostrándoselo. Los orbes opacos y sin brillo de Lynda Murtons brillaron al ver eso.

Un peluche de Freddy Fazbear.

El corazón de Lynda se detuvo por un momento, momento en el que fue incapaz de reaccionar. Volvieron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, pero, esta vez eran de pura alegría. Se abrazó a Lily de nuevo, balbuceando varias frases sin sentido, la más alta riendo cálidamente al contacto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lynda!

La castaña se sintió renovada ese día, y era el mejor día desde que Laili se había ido hacía aproximadamente unos 4 años (***).

**-.-.-.-.-.-Años después-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

—Ya te lo dije, Thomas. No voy a salir contigo.

El joven de cabellos azabache frunció el ceño, molesto ante aquellas dos frases. Sus ojos dorados llenos de duda miraban a la pequeña figura frente a él. Lynda Murtons se haía transformado en una hermosa jovencita de 17 años. Su cabello castaño antes acomodado a la altura de los hombros le quedaba ahora hasta abajo de los senos, bien peinado y al final con unos rulos que cuadraban bien con su cabello lacio. Su pálida piel estaba pura de imperfecciones, a excepción de la cicatriz que llevaba en su frente. No estaba maquillada, por lo cual daba a ver su belleza natural. Lo único que le faltaba era la estatura ya que medía los 1.58 a pesar de casi ser adulta pero, ¡hey! No todos son perfectos.

—Lynda, admítelo. Estás sola.—Thomas se mordió el labio. La castaña alzó una de sus bien delineadas cejas casi con molestia.—Desde que tu única amiga, Lily murió de cáncer te has quedado sola. Y yo quiero ayudarte.

—No puedes ayudarme, Thomas.—Lynda sonrió de manera triste.—La única que puede se llama Laili Murtons, y no está aquí.—Sus orbes chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas, y sus brazos abrazaron el peluche de Freddy que siempre llevaba entre sus brazos, dándole aparencia de una inocente niña de 14 años. El joven de 18 años y cabellos azabaches se ruborizó ligeramente ante la imagen, siendo Lynda bastante adorable a pesar de verse triste.

—Déjame intentarlo al menos.—Thomas murmuró en voz baja, tomando una de las manos de Lynda entre las suyas. La castaña tenía sus orbes sin brillo, se sentía totalmente sola.—Déjame ser algo en tu vida, Lynda. Por favor.

La chica sabía que se arrepentiría, pero asintió de manera cansada, sus mejillas sonrosadas ante el beso en los labios que Thomas le regaló al darle la respuesta. Sus manos soltaron el agarre del oso café, tirándolo al suelo mientras trataba de corresponder el beso.

Su corazón dolía... ¿Por qué...?

**-.-.-.-.-.-Semanas después-.-.-.-.-  
**

—¿Laili regresó hoy?

Lidia Murtons asintió, una sonrisa dulce y a su vez cansada haciendo eco en su rostro. Lynda sintió sus orbes brillar totalmente de emoción, su tonalidad miel aparecer en sus ojos opacos. Estaba muy feliz por Laili, de que al fin regresara junto a ella. ¡Laili era como la hermana menor que había perdido!

Lynda salió corriendo a la puerta de su casa para irse a la casa de su prima, topándose con Thomas en la entrada, sonriéndole con ternura. La castaña parpadeó de manera confusa, mirando al pelinegro fijamente.

—Vamos al parque, Lynda.

La de ojos chocolate se dejó llevar por el agarre de su novio. ¡Bah! Laili _podía_ esperar. Y ahí fue cuando Lynda reaccionó ante sus propios pensamientos. Miró a Thomas, que exhibía una sonrisa alegre, su mirada ámbar brillante de felicidad.

—_"Se ve muy feliz conmigo"_—Murtons no pudo evitar pensar, sonrojada de vergüenza ante el contacto de la mano morena de Thomas con la suya. Sus orbes chocolates miraron con curiosidad la pizzería por la cual estaban pasando, _Freddy's Fazbear Pizza_; y fue unos momentos por la ventana que vio a Freddy Fazbear cantando con emoción, sus orbes azules tristes fijados en ella. Como si la extrañara.

El corazón de Lynda comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver la mirada triste de Freddy fijarse en ella, y Lynda supo entonces que era lo que tenía que hacer. Thomas hablaba y hablaba de sus hazañas como líder del club de baloncesto, su mirada enfocádose en Lynda para sonreírle a la chica, ruborizándola aún más.

¿Y qué tal si todo ya no era como antes? Valdría la pena sacrificar su noviazgo por su familia propia.

_Aún no._

**-.-.-.-.-.-Días después con cierta Laili en Pirate Cove-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

—¿Y... es cierto que ayer hablabas... sobre mí?—Lynda preguntó con voz nerviosa, su ligero sonrojo era visible para el ojo humano y robótico. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Thomas, que le había engañado. Pero al ver a Freddy sonrojarse, le hizo cambiar rápido de pensamientos.—_"__Nunca creí que los robots pueden sonrosarse."_—Lynda pensó algo divertida.

—Ahemn... en realidad, sí.—Freddy miró hacia otro lado, evitando contacto visual. Lynda lo encontró bastante adorable, ¡Ah, que lindo se veía Freddy sonrojado! Miró su mano pálida, que estaba conectada a la robótica de Fazbear.

Lynda decidió preguntar entonces algo que le daba bastantes dudas.—¿Y qué tanto decías?

—Que... hacía tiempo que no venías, ¿por qué dejaste de venir?—¿Eso era un tono de reproche? Lynda se sintió algo culpable. ¡Pero no podían culparla! Su madre no se lo permitía. Además, no tenía el suficiente valor para volverlo a ver si Laili no estaba junto a él.

—Mi madre no me dejaba... Por más que lo intentaba ella se enteraba...—_¡Mentira!_ Lynda había conseguido burlar a su madre varias veces, pero... no quería darle una mala impresión a su favorito. ¡Odiaría que Fazbear le odiara! Su tono de tristeza era sincera, por lo que vio a Freddy asentir conforme.

—Al menos ya regresaste...

—Sí... admito que ha sido bueno volver aquí...—Lynda sonrió, pero su sonrisa se deshizo al pensar en Foxy a punto de besar a Laili. Sus manos se crisparon, y Freddy pudo notarlo ante el agarre que tenía con una de ellas.—Pero, ahora con lo que le pasó a Laili, me dejé llevar por la preocupación... Es que no la había visto en ocho años sin mencionar que es como una hermana menor para mí... Ambas somos hijas únicas y primas.

_Shuu__ko..._

—Entiendo...—Freddy quedó en silencio varios minutos, pero pareció recordar algo, sus orbes azules cielo brillar ante aquel pensamiento.—Lynda...

—¿Sí, Freddy?

—¿Es cierto que soy tu animatrónico preferido?

Las alarmas resonaron en la cabeza de Lynda Murtons, quien estaba al borde del desmayo. Su rostro sonrosado estaba al rojo vivo en ese instante, el calor que sus mejillas transmitían capaces quizá de derretir el más duro acero. _Infarto, Infarto, _exclamaba su corazón, que latía a mil por segundo. Tenía que ser sincera. _Debía_ ser sincera con sus sentimientos de amor que había trasmitido hacía más de ocho años hacia Freddy Fazbear. Esos sentimientos de amor que, había tratado de ocultar con el paso de los años.

—¿Por... Por qué lo dices?—Comenzó a temblar de puro miedo y terror al verse descubierta. Su voz se quebró en nervios, saliéndole ahogada, temblorosa. Murtons estaba totalmente aterrorizada de ser rechazada si Freddy llegara a enterarse de...

—Escuché que el otro día Laili les preguntó cual de nosotros era su favorito. Y tú... habías contestado que tu favorito era yo...—Freddy traía un ligero sonrojo, uno que Lynda apenas podía distinguir. Sus mejillas se hicieron más rojas al verse descubierta. **_Maldeciría a Laili después de eso_**.—Entonces, ¿es cierto?

—...Sí ...

Lynda había contestado derrotada, para después resignarse al rechazo de Freddy Fazbear.—_"Admitámoslo, algo entre los dos es imposible. Yo soy una humana y él un apuesto y sexy ro-..."  
_

No se lo esperó, no. Sus labios habían sido atacados por los de Freddy Fazbear, que le estaba besando. ¡Santo Arceus, le estaba besando! La pálida se entretuvo con los cabellos castaños del chico orejas de oso, quien le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos, uniendo sus cuerpos lo más posible. Lynda estaba en éxtasis, sintiendo sus sentimientos correspondidos, por lo que rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Fazbear, cuidando de no desarreglar el moño caacterístico del gran líder de la banda.

Quizás _demaciado _correspondidos.

Lynda ahogó un gemido al sentir unas manos meterse debajo de su camisa y después la cálida lengua de Freddy enterrarse en su boca, probando todo lo que quisiera de ella. La mayor de las Murtons correspondió como pudo, sus mejillas rojas estar ahora vino tinto. Revolvió sus manos en el cabello castaño del joven castaño cantante orejas de oso y correspodió como pudo..

¿Quién diría que Freddy sería... semejante pervertido?

No le importó realmente. Lo que ocupó su mente fue la imagen de Laili y cierto zorro pirata. Lynda sabía que Foxy se traía algo con su prima y decidió, mientras que besaba y besaba a Freddy, que si Laili sentía algo por el zorro de cabellos rojizos, haría lo que estuviera a la mano para ayudar a la parejita a estar juntos.

No notó incluso a su prima y a Foxy pasar por _Show Stage _y mirar la escena romántica con vergüenza plasmada en sus caras.

* * *

**N/A: **Okey, ya voy bien. ya llevo 6 mil palabras por estos dos capítulos, okey, okey.

(*): Shuuko fue adoptada por Lidia Murtons semanas después de la ida de Laili, sin embargo, la hermanita murió dos años despúes en un accidente automovilístico.

(**): Lynda se cortaba las venas para aliviar la soledad que sentía al no tener a nadie. ¡Tu culpa, Laili!

(***):Laili se había do de la ciudad hacía cuatro años en ese tiempo, asi que... ahemn...

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
